


Good Morning

by Starwars_nerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Porn with kind of a plot, Really just shameless smut, Smut, first fic and first smut so whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwars_nerd/pseuds/Starwars_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a morning person. Poe decides to show her why being a morning person is overrated. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Star Wars fic and my first shot at smut, so go easy on me okay? Damerey is my life rn so there'll probably be more where this came from. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Rey is a morning person. 

It feels odd to stay in bed for very long after the sun rises. She'd lived practically her whole life on Jakku, where the sun rose early and set late and was so bright that it woke you up and forced you out of bed no matter how tired you may be. Every second the sun was up was precious, was to be used for work. Staying in bed after the sun comes out means she isn't being productive, and Rey doesn't like wasting time. 

Every day she's up bright and early with the sun, no matter how fitfully she had slept. Early morning is her favorite time of day: Few others are awake, and it's easy to get things done with no distractions. She often meets General Organa at breakfast or in the halls; she's an early riser as well. 

Poe is decidedly NOT a morning person. 

He sleeps as late as he possibly can every morning, begrudgingly rolling out of bed after the third time he hits the snooze button. The only thing able to motivate him to get out of bed is knowing that there's a job to be done, his job, and that by doing his job he's helping the Resistance. 

He's grouchy in the morning. Well, grouchy for Poe. Really he's just not quite as friendly as he usually is, a little slower, more quickly annoyed. The wide smiles and easy conversation are still there, but he is obviously groggier and more irritable. He tends to avoid people in the morning because of this. 

As Poe and Rey's relationship becomes more serious, this issue becomes more difficult to deal with. It's hard to avoid people in the morning when you share a room with them (or at least spend so much time in each other's rooms that they practically share them). It's hard to wake up early and get to work when the person you wake up next to doesn't want to move. 

Rey learns to sleep on the side of the bed that isn't up against the wall so she can roll out of bed quietly. Poe learns to let her go and go back to sleep instead of trying to get up with her or begging her to come back to bed. 

Sometimes Rey thinks back to the morning they'd learned this lesson, and she smiles to herself at their little shared secret. 

It was a few months after she had brought Luke Skywalker back to the base and begun her Jedi training. Her and Poe's relationship had moved quickly, probably due to the imminent threat of death or separation in battle, and they had become intimate a few weeks back. They'd barely gotten any sleep that night, both of them had come multiple times, and they were contentedly snuggled in each other's arms when morning came. 

Almost immediately, despite the few hours of sleep she had managed to get, Rey was awake. She gazed up at the man whose bare chest her head was resting on; Poe was still fast asleep. She sighed, trying to gently wiggle out of his grasp. His arm tightened around her. 

She really didn't want to wake him up, knowing he had a busy day ahead and he could still get a couple more hours of sleep. She sat up slowly, trying to escape his grasp on her, but the arm he had around her kept trying to pull her back down. 

Rey gazed down at him, a sudden wave of affection hitting her square in the chest. His mouth was open just a little, his dark curly hair was a tangled mess, and the sweat from last night was dried but she could still see a bit of a sheen on his chest as it rose and fell with his gentle breaths. This man, this gorgeous, daring, kind man had chosen her. And she had chosen him with all her heart, despite how little she knew about human interaction and relationships.

She thought for the first time that staying in bed might be nice, might be worth it. But she had to meet Master Luke for training. Maybe some other time. 

She struggled to get out of bed again, but this time Poe's deep voice startled her. "Stay," he pleaded, his sleepy, gruff morning voice turning her on more than she'd like to admit. 

"You know I can't," she answered, her voice no more than a whisper. 

"Yes, you can. No one is awake this early."

"Master Luke is."

"Screw him. Actually, screw me."

Rey rolled her eyes at him. "Haha. I wish. But I have to get to training. He won't be pleased if I'm late."

"But Rey…just stay in bed with me."

His dark eyes were imploring her, his slight smirk seemed to imply he knew she would stay. Cocky as usual, she thought, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"No." She pulled in earnest now, sitting up and trying to roll away, but hitting the wall. She jumped a little at the feeling of his arousal against her backside, pressing her against the wall. 

"Looks like you're stuck between a wall and a–" he ground himself against her, making her gasp, "–hard place."

She laughed breathlessly. "It's a rock and a hard place, laser brain."

"Yeah, but you aren't stuck between a rock and a hard place. I improvised."

Rey laughed again before pushing him away, trying to pull out of his arms and roll over him and onto the floor. Unfortunately, she managed to roll on top of him instead. Immediately his hands were wrapped around her waist, keeping her seated right on top of him. Slowly, painfully slowly, he ground against her, watching as her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly. 

Poe reached a hand between them, rubbing a few fingers against her now throbbing entrance through the panties she'd pulled on last night. 

"Stars, Rey, these are soaked already," he groaned. 

She was breathing heavily, having a hard time thinking straight. She pulled off the shirt she was wearing–Poe's shirt–leaving her in just the panties, and leaned down to kiss him. He ran his hands up and down her sides, then caressed her breasts gently. She was laying flush against him, moving her pelvis back and forth over him, separated only by a thin piece of fabric. 

A soaking wet piece of fabric that he quickly ripped off of her. 

"Poe!" she shrieked, laughing as she sat up again. His hands returned to her breasts, kneading like he knew she liked, and his hands were quickly followed by his mouth. "I might have needed those panties! They could've been my…oh…m-my favorites…"

"Were they?" he asked, breathing hotly onto her bare skin. 

"No…" she answered with a soft groan. 

"Then there's no problem."

His hands travelled down, swirling patterns on her skin, until he pushed between their bodies and rubbed her center, coating his fingers with fluid and swirling her clit. 

Rey moaned, getting slicker by the second. Her hips bucked against his hand as a finger slid up inside her, quickly joined by a second, and thrust in and out.

Soon her breaths grew ragged and she was bucking harder against him. Suddenly the movement stopped, and Poe's hand withdrew. 

"Kriffing hell, Poe, why'd you stop?" Rey panted, glaring down at him as the tight coil inside her started to unwind. 

Poe only gave her a boyish, slightly guilty grin. "I want you to stay, not finish and leave…"

"If you want to get anything out of this I suggest you hurry up, or else I'm leaving and finishing myself off," she teased, playfully swatting at his chest. 

"Alright, alright. Aren't Jedi supposed to be patient?" Poe laughed. 

"Jedi aren't supposed to have these kind of relationships at all…" Rey replied, her smile slipping off her face. "But Master Luke said if I'm careful I can still do it. After all, if he's the only Jedi left and I'm the only one in training, we can sort of do what we want."

"You do what you want no matter what, Rey." Poe was chuckling now, and she could feel the movement under her, reminding her of the ache in her core. 

"Yes I do, and right now, I want to fuck you." 

Poe's eyes widened and darkened as his breath caught in his throat. Rey panicked–had she said the wrong thing? She wasn't sure if that was something she should say at all, she'd heard one of the mechanics saying something about fucking someone and maybe she'd misheard or maybe it meant something else or maybe he didn't like that she'd said it or maybe–

The worry was pushed away when Poe yanked her down to kiss him again, their tongues twisting together, fighting for control. She broke away to kiss down his neck, sucking at his pulse point (but careful not to leave a mark–didn't want the General or the other Resistance leaders to see). 

"You ready to be on top?" she heard him ask. Her head lifted and she looked into his eyes. They searched her own, curious to hear her answer. 

"On…top?" They'd only ever done it with Poe above her. She wasn't quite she'd how this would work the other way around. 

"Yes. After all, if YOU want to fuck ME, I think that's how it'll have to be…" he answered, smirking mischievously. 

"Teach me."

Rey sat up, looking down at him expectantly. Hungrily, he noted, his throat constricting a little at the thought. Poe put his hands on her waist and lifted her gently, guiding her to hover over his erection. Slowly, ever so slowly, he guided her down onto him. Rey gasped at the intrusion, fighting to keep her eyes open. Finally, she was all the way down. Poe had to force his hips to stay where they were, straining not to jerk up into her. She wanted to take the lead, and he was letting her. 

"Just lift up and push back down. When you're ready, of course," he provided. 

She didn't move for a few moments, adjusting to his size, before pushing herself up and sinking back down. This time Poe couldn't help thrusting up, hard, and a harsh groan escaped him. Rey's eyes lit up. She'd had no idea she could have this much control, and she liked it. 

She fell into a rhythm, speeding up gradually as it pleased her. In this position, he was hitting a sweet spot inside her nearly every time and she was moaning louder than usual, glad his hands were on her waist to keep her upright. 

"Poe, I–oh, I–I'm–" 

With an especially hard thrust, Rey came, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Poe continued lifting and lowering her for a few moments before he followed her over the edge, moaning her name. 

After a moment Rey pulled off but laid down against him, his arms immediately wrapping around her. 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, with Poe pressing kisses to the top of her head and running his hands up and down her back. 

"I guess staying in bed isn't so bad," Rey breathed, and Poe's chest shook under her as he laughed. 

**************

An hour later, when Rey finally found Luke waiting for her outside, he assessed her pink cheeks and messier-than-usual hair silently. 

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry, I, uh, overslept." Rey winced at the waver in her voice, but it didn't matter anyway. 

"There's really no point in lying. Your thoughts betray you."

Her face heated up as she realized Luke had a good idea where she was this morning. 

He chuckled a little before giving her a pointed look. "You must be on time from now on." Rey noticed the twinkle in his eyes, but hung her head nonetheless. 

"Yes, Master. It won't happen again."

**************

Rey told Poe when he and BB-8 met her for lunch. He laughed harder than Rey thought he probably should've. 

"I was mortified!" she exclaimed. "I'm still mortified! From now on, I get the other side of the bed. YOU can have the wall."

Poe finished laughing, but noticed Rey continued to glare at him. He only grinned and kissed her until she had forgotten why she was even upset in the first place.


End file.
